Etherion
The Satellite Square: Etherion (衛星魔法陣・エーテリオン Eisei Mahōjin : Ēterion), best known as Etherion (エーテリオン Ēterion), is an extremely powerful Magic Weapon controlled by the Magic Council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Page 8 After the Magic Council's complete destruction at the hands of Tartaros,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 8 Ishgar's Etherion has been completely neutralized.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Page 15 Synopsis Tower of Heaven arc Stated to be a cross-dimensional destruction Magic that is capable of destroying nations,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Page 9 Siegrain tricks the Magic Council into firing Etherion at the Tower of Heaven (in order to gather the 2.7 billion Edeas of Magic Power required to activate the R-SystemFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 93, Page 9), by stating that Jellal plans to use the Tower of Heaven to resurrect Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Page 8 After a session of re-voting, during which the Magic Council voted to use Etherion (much to Yajima's chagrin), the preparations to fire Etherion begin, which take one full hour.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 19-20 It is fired after a group of Mages under the Council's control chant an incantation, ending with "We pray to the sacred light, Release Etherion!!", causing a series of glyph-like circles and squares to appear above the Tower of Heaven. Once the preparations are finished, a blinding beam of light is shot down, decimating all in its path until it hits the Lacrima crystals inside the Tower of Heaven,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 93, Page 12-20 which absorb its energy, successfully turning the Tower of Heaven into the R-System.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Pages 8-11 Natsu later eats the Etherion-infused Lacrima of the R-System, prompting him to enter Dragon Force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 3-6 Alvarez Empire arc A member of the Spriggan 12, Wall Eehto, transforms into the dangerous Assault Mode in order to kill the extremely powerful Laxus Dreyar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 472, Pages 18-20 During the ensuing fight, after severely debilitating his foe with a wide array of attacks, Wall reveals that he has the capacity to fire a concentrated Etherion blast, which he describes as being able to completely eradicate Laxus. However, Wall chooses not to fire Etherion, as Laxus puts up a Jutsu Shiki barrier, which prompts him to disengage his cannon and prioritize his safety and the Jutsu Shiki barrier's nullification first. After nullifying the barrier, Wall accidentally ends up nullifying the Magical Barrier Particles within Laxus' body as well, and is defeated by the affliction-cured Mage, leaving Etherion ultimately unused.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 473, Pages 2-19 Powers Etherion, once successfully prepared, fires an extremely large, destructive beam of Magic upon the desired location (said Magic contains Fire Magic, among other elements),Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Page 4 that completely obliterates the target area, leaving only dust behind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Page 2 Its energy is strong enough to reduce matter down to their smallest components.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 95, Page 9 The Etherion can be deployed on any part of world's map in a form of magic circles which is called the "Satellite Square"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Page 9. Trivia *Natsu Dragneel, a Dragon Slayer (who can restore his energy by eating his specific Element), was able to eat Etherion and enter the ultimate state a Dragon Slayer can attain: Dragon Force; even though Etherion is fused with elements aside from fire. The consumption of the other elements, however, left Natsu incapacitated for days.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 12 *Etherion shares its name with the Ultimate Magic in Hiro Mashima's earlier work, Rave Master. It shares the same destructive capability as its namesake. References Navigation Category:Magic Items Category:Magic Council Category:Weapon